My teacher
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Ella es rebelde por naturaleza, le gusta disfrutar la vida al máximo y él es un profesor suplente que le gusta la tranquilidad, su relación es peligrosa, ¿podrán ellos encontrar el cielo que buscaban o quemarse en el infierno?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP.

**Autora: ColorsInTheSky**

**Resumen: **Ella es rebelde por naturaleza, le gusta disfrutar la vida al máximo y él es un profesor suplente que le gusta la tranquilidad, su relación es peligrosa, ¿podrán ellos encontrar el cielo que buscaban o quemarse en el infierno?

**Clasificación:** M por contenido sexual y leguaje grosero.

**Nota: **Esto salió de mi pervertida imaginación, en mi vida había escrito algo así, porque sinceramente el lemmon no me va, pero hoy he decidido cambiar (ok no), pero he escrito vario capítulos y no me resistí XD.

* * *

**My teacher**

SAKURA POV

Lo escucho jadear, mientras que se deleita con la visión de mi cuerpo sobre la silla, mis manos están atadas con su corbata, sus ojos esta oscurecidos por el deseo y yo sonrió de manera inocente, ha caído en mis redes o tal vez ha sido al revés y he sido yo la que ha caído.

Me siento como una mosca atrapada en la tela de una araña, siento como me enredo cada vez más y con su mirada parece devorarme y yo no puedo sentirme más feliz.

—¿Maestro?—susurro—¿Cuál es la lección de hoy?—pregunto mientras lo veo sonreír, esa sonrisa que me derrite.

¿Cómo empezó todo esto? Tal vez fue el primer día de clases, o tal vez fue cuando comenzamos con las clases privadas, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, lo único que quiero es que él me lleve al cielo, mi amado _profesor Syaoran_.

******O******

SYAORAN POV

¿Cómo comenzó esto? No lo entiendo, en qué momento me deje seducir y me olvide de los lineamentos, tal vez fue en el momento en que la vi por primera vez o en algún punto en el transcurso de los días que pase junto a ella, siento que he sido seducido por el demonio en forma de ángel.

Jadeo al ver su hermoso cuerpo expuesto solo para mí, me remojo los labios que repentinamente se han secado y siento como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se aloja en "esa" zona.

Mi corbata está atada en sus manos y mi camisa esta desabotonada, mientras que siento como mis pantalones comienzan a apretarme demasiado, soy como un insecto que va a una trampa eléctrica, hasta su triste final.

—¿Maestro?—jadeo una vez más al verla hablarme de esa forma tan inocente—¿Cuál es la lección de hoy?—mi garganta se cierra y las palabras se niegan a salir, así que sonrió de forma arrogante.

Me acerco a ella que comienza a temblar bajo mi mirada, y por un momento me siento el lobo feroz en busca de caperucita, pero no estamos dentro de un bosque, estamos en un salón de clases vacio y el peligro solo lo hace más excitante.

Aunque sabemos que esto es un peligro no nos importa, en algún punto dejo de importarnos, esta sensación de temor y culpa se volvió una adicción, nos necesitamos como un drogadicto a su ansiada droga, soy un maldito enfermo, hacer esto a mi alumna, no es ético ni moral, pero a la mierda todo, solo sé que me voy a quemar en el infierno con mi querida _Señorita Kinomoto_.

* * *

_Esto es un prólogo._

_¿Qué les pareció? Lo quieran decirme díganmelo en un Review, se aceptan hasta amenazas de muerte._


	2. My life

**My life**

SAKURA

Me levanto como cada mañana, el pequeño malestar me recuerda lo mucho que he bebido anoche, me muevo con pereza y trato de levantarme, gruño levemente al ver un poco de luz colándose por la ventana, una ventana que no es mía.

Todavía medio atolondrada me tallo los ojos y veo a todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar donde me encuentro sin resultados, escucho un gemido a mi lado y me doy cuanto que no estoy sola, en mi cama hay un chico, o tal vez sea una chica, realmente no me interesa.

Una corriente de aire me hace estremecer pues no tengo nada puesto, estoy completamente desnuda, sin pensarlo mucho busco entre la ropa esparcida por el suelo la mía, me visto y salgo lentamente de la casa, no es un lugar muy grande, al bajar las escaleras me encuentro con un montón de cuadros de personas que no conozco ni me interesa conocer, solo quiero salir de aquí, buscar un buen lugar para desayunar y luego regresar mi casa por un cambio de ropa y un buen baño.

Camino por la calle recordando la noche anterior, o al menos parte de esta, había sido una noche de locura —como todas las cosas en mi vida—de esas que las personas normales consideraron como un día único y genial, lleno de desenfreno, pero para mí es el pan de cada día.

Compro mi "desayuno" en un lugar cualquiera y luego me voy, camino hasta llegar mi casa, en donde una dulce soledad me saluda, nada nuevo.

Reviso el correo, parece que no hay nada interesante, solo cuentas y una nueva carta para mi padre, al parecer lo solicitan para que vaya a dar un curso especial a algún lado del país o el mundo, se ausentará (como siempre) y yo tendré la casa sola para mi, muchos días.

Coloco la comida instantánea en el microondas y luego la llevo a mi habitación donde termino todo y finalmente me doy un baño, me cambio de ropa y me recuesto en mi cama dispuesta a dormir todo lo que me ha faltando, mientras me acurruco veo la fecha en el calendario, falta por lo menos días para entrar a clases, por lo que tengo solo 3 días para vivir al límite.

Así es mi vida, por la noche, llena de sexo, drogas, alcohol, desafíos sin límites, sin nada que me impida hacer lo que yo quiera, pero por la mañana una casa llena de soledad, recuerdos amargos y un montón de miseria.

******O******

SYAORAN

Me levanto como cada mañana, observo el lugar desordenado y suspiro, hace casi una semana que me mude a esta ciudad y no he terminado de desempacar.

Me doy una ducha, me cambio de ropa y preparo el desayuno junto con un café para despertarme mejor, leo el periódico tratando de informarme sobre los hechos del día a día.

Al final lavo los trastes, y me preparo para limpiar la casa, luego desempaco y comienzo a ordenar todo lo que tengo, comienzo por la cocina, el lugar menos doloroso, el baño y por ultimo mi cuarto, dejo la sala hasta el final porque es donde pondré todo mi empeño y sacare cada recuerdo doloroso empacado en cada caja.

Observo mi cuarto completamente limpio y ordenado, me sonrió internamente por mi buen trabajo, esta casa la compre con mi esfuerzo de 3 años, en donde trabaje como esclavo para conseguirla, junto con todas las cosas que tengo en ella, las exageradas jornadas de trabajo sin parar dieron sus frutos y ahora tengo un lugar para mi lleno de todo lo que quería.

La casa no estaba en el mejor estado cuando la conseguí, pero después de una semana de mucho empeño logre hacerla mi hogar, un lugar casi perfecto. Un baño pequeño y una cocina de tamaño medio, con una espaciosa sala y un cuarto pequeño, suficiente para que quepa una cama matrimonial y al menos 2 burós.

Camino hasta la sala, en donde me obligo a limpiar todo, mañana desempacare las cosas y acomodaré, será un día lleno de recuerdos dolorosos, me imagino a mí con una botella de alcohol y un montón de fotografías, pero no lo haré, nunca en mi vida he bebido nada que contenga si quiera un poco de alcohol, tampoco he fumado, ni siquiera he corrido riesgos, también puedo decir que soy virgen y más que eso asexual.

No es que sea gay, no salgo con mujeres porque no me interesa, nada en esta vida me interesa, solo leer y estudiar, si fuese un día normal me pasaría todo el día leyendo los libros de mi biblioteca al grado de que no comería y tal vez tampoco dormiría, es como una droga personal, algo que me hace sentir vivo aunque sea un poco.

Así es mi vida, día y noche me la paso leyendo, estudiando, trabajo y casa son los únicos términos que suelo usar, una vida llena de seguridad y confort, pero también llena de soledad, trato de enterrar un pasado doloroso, encuentro mi escape en mundo imaginarios y en letras, una casa llena de soledad me acompaña y un montón de miseria.


	3. A primera vista

**A primera vista**

No importa cuántas veces lo haga, no importa cuánto trate desesperadamente de buscar una respuesta, lo que ha sucedido no puede cambiarse, como dicen "lo hecho está hecho"…

Escucho a Sakura suspirar tranquilamente y sonrió mientras le quito un par de mechones que han caído sobre su rostro, sus facciones son hermosas, ella es hermosa. Su pecho sube y baja con su respiración, su blanquecina piel con peñas manchas rojizas en donde mis besos la llenaron.

Su rostro tranquilo como nunca lo está me hace desearla aun más, su apariencia es la de un ángel, lo único que le faltan son unas grandes alas para volar, ese perfecto ser que parece que pronto se desmoronará si lo toco.

Por un momento mi voluntad flaquea y mis más bajos instintos se despiertan como siempre que estoy con ella, las ganas de perturbar ese rostro tranquilo para verla retorcerse bajo de mi me hace sonreír.

—¿Qué me has hecho?—le susurro y la veo removerse inquieta.

Las palabras "Te amo" no existen para personas como nosotros, ni siquiera puedo decir que haya algún tipo de sentimiento, somos como animales buscando satisfacer necesidades primitivas y cometiendo los pecados más bajos en los que puede caer un ser humano.

—_Desearía estar muerta…—sus palabras resuenan en mis oídos._

—_Yo también…_

Aún lo recuerdo, el primer día de clases, él día en que nos conocimos…

La mañana era fresca, estaba vestido con mi traje y en mi maletín había varios libros que leería en mis tiempos libres, todo estaba planeado, no habría nada fuera de lo común.

Llegue a la escuela, en donde fui recibido amablemente por otros colegas, se me dieron las instrucciones que seguir las normas de la escuela y me explicaron cómo llegar al salón en donde impartiría clase y entonces ocurrió, una maestra en particular me miro y me susurro algo que no pude entender.

—Cuidado con Kinomoto…

Aquel día pensé se trataba del típico alumno problema incomprendido, por lo que no tome importancia, grave error de mi parte.

Entre al salón correspondiente donde ya estaban todos los alumnos esperándome, me presente como el maestro suplente de literatura y matemáticas, por los que algunos tendrían doble clase conmigo y explique los lineamientos del salón, yo suelo ser una persona muy estricta en cuanto a comportamiento, por lo que pude ver como los jóvenes se tensaban e incomodaban ante las reglas.

Entonces ocurrió, ella llego, bastante tarde he decir, entro al salón como si no le importara nada, yo ni si quiera la mire, no me importo.

—Llega tarde—dije.

—¿Y…?—ella contesto yo sonreí.

—solo espero que no vuelva a suceder porque de lo contrario terminará reprobando mi materia, señorita…—alce una ceja y levante mi vista.

Hice ademan de que continuar, ella rodo los ojos—Kinomoto.

Sonreí de forma arrogante y continúe con mi clase, mirando discretamente a la chica que había llegado tarde, a primera vista parecía ser cualquier alumna, tenía el cabello negro y largo, portaba el uniforme de una manera un tanto única, si bien llevaba el uniforme como casi cualquier otro alumno la única diferencia las botas negras y un pircing en su nariz, casi imperceptible, pero lo que más me llamo la atención eran sus ojos verdes, que parecían carecer de vida, me hizo pensar que hay más vida en los lugares áridos del mundo que en ella.

Al finalizar mi clase, ella salió como si nada, nadie dijo nada, si tenían dudas nadie quiso preguntar, excepto una chica que se me acerco con cautela, su piel era blanca, como la porcelana, unos grandes lentes estaban en sus ojos, su cabello estaba atado en 2 trenzas y su uniforme parecía demasiado grande para ella.

—¿Pasa algo?—le pregunte, ella me mostro su libreta.

—Tengo una duda sobre la tarea…—y asentí y respondí sus preguntas.

—¿Algo más?—ella negó nuevamente.

—Maestro…no se deje fiar por los rumores—fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir apresurada del salón.

Eso me hizo pensar, a primera vista la señorita Kinomoto parecía ser de esas alumnas rebeldes, a las que los maestros repentinamente catalogan como "mala", tal vez esa chica era su amiga o se conocían, por eso me dijo eso, pero si realmente alguien me conociera en esta escuela, sabría que no soy de los maestros que encasillan a los alumnos por su apariencia o su actitud, no suelo clasificar a las personas como "malas" o "buenas", tal vez por el poco contacto humano que suelo tener.

—_Eres realmente ingenuo…_

_Su _voz me taladro los oídos como un eco, inmediatamente comencé a caminar fuera del lugar, solamente quería olvidarme de todo mi pasado, yo no tengo familia, ni amigos ni a nadie, estoy solo, siempre lo he estado.

El tiempo después de esa clase transcurrió sin percances, hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo, mientras caminaba por los pasillos en un salón pude ver a la señorita Kinomoto con un grupo de chicos y una que otra chica, todos reían, ella también, pero había algo más, como si no riera de verdad, parecía que solo actuaba, si prestabas suficiente atención podías notar como su risa era hueca, sus ojos se abrieron y voltearon hacia mí, ambos nos vimos, aparte la vista y seguí caminando.

No soy de las personas que se involucran con otras personas en ninguna forma. Mi mente divago nuevamente a aquella extraña chica que a primer a vista parecía una muñeca, era hermosa, pero si la observabas bien, era como si estuviera vacía por dentro, rota y sus ojos no reflejaban nada.

A primera vista parecía que nosotros nunca cruzaríamos más de las palabras necesarias, nunca tendríamos una relación más allá de la formal entre una alumna y un profesor, pero aquí estamos, nuestros ojos se encuentran nuevamente.

—Despertaste—le digo y ella asiente adormilada, se talla los ojos y se levanta—puedes dormir otro rato, voy a preparar la cena.

Ella me detiene y me mira con deseo, me toma de la mano y me jala hacia ella, yo frunzo el ceño.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre, señorita Kinomoto—ella se acerca a mi rostro y coloca su mano en mi mejilla.

—La tengo—susurra mientras se besa delicadamente—¿Por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre?

Ella me laza prácticamente a la cama, gatea para quedar sobre mí y yo le sonrió quitándole mechones de su cabello de su cara.

—Porque entre nosotros no hay nada—ella hace un adorable puchero.

Pronto su cara cambia completamente mientras comienza a besarme, sus besos apasionados logran sacarme uno que otro suspiro.

— Deberíamos parar, esto no es correcto…—ella rueda los ojos.

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, además…—ella retoma nuevamente su camino de besos por mi cuello, para luego mirarme fijamente—hacer lo correcto no es divertido—me sonrojo y ella se ríe.

—siempre te burlas de mi—le digo mientas le sonrió.

—A primer a vista pareces un gruñón idiota—frunzo el ceño—pero conforme te he conocido me doy cuenta de que era muy tímido—bufo.

Ella ríe y a diferencia de aquel día sus ojos si muestran un poco de brillo y pronto terminamos riendo juntos, al parecer la primera vista siempre falla.

* * *

_Bueno hasta el 3° capitulo, se que esperaban lemmon, pero no sé sentí que ha esta escena en especial no debía de tenerla._

_El final en lo personal no me gusto como quedo, pero ando corta de inspiración, además ando ocupada, acabo de regresar a clases y estoy en la universidad con eso les digo todo._

_Recuerden pórtense mal y coman mucha Nutella y si eso no les gusta pues coman otra cosa xD. No se olviden de dejar su comentario._


End file.
